Etapas
by Tsuki Megurine
Summary: Las etapas son importantes en la vida ¿no es cierto, Miku? Ella soñaba con vivir la etapa de matrimonio con un ÉL, no con una desquiciante, arrogante, insoportable, ¡intolerable!, pervertida, hermosa, sexy, cautivadora... ¡manipuladora! pelirosa... no con ella, no con Luka Megurine. "Oh, parece que alguien me estuvo espiando." "¡Pervertida!" "¿Esas son… son albóndigas de atún?"
1. Inicio: Conociendo a Luka Megurine

**Disclaimer: Ni Vocaloid, ni Luka, ni Miku me pertenecen, hago esto solo con el afán de escribir, y no gano nada con ello, más que maravillosos reviews de las maravillosas y hermosas personitas que me leen. (Espero haber ganado algún review por esto ;D de acuerdo, no… ¿Tal vez alguno por la historia?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Etapas, etapas, etapas. Todo en nuestra vida está constituido de etapas, ¿ya lo sabes, no? Naces, creces, te reproduces y mueres, esas vendrían siendo las etapas principales. Pero la verdad, son muchas las etapas que vivimos en nuestra vida, algunos viven más etapas que otros. Pero sin duda no podemos olvidar la que la mayoría tiene presente en casi todos los momentos de su vida y la que nuestros padres añoran sea perfecta desde el día en que nos ven por primera vez, sí, hablo del matrimonio.

El matrimonio, esa etapa tan especial, eso que te han inculcado desde que eras una pequeña bolita de carne que solo dormía, comía, hacía del baño y volvía a comer, ¿bonitos aquellos días, no? Sí, sí, me estoy desviando del tema. A lo que iba, desde pequeños, nuestros padres nos lo han dicho, nuestra familia nos lo ha dicho, los maestros nos lo han dicho, los cuentos nos lo han dicho, ¡incluso la televisión y el internet nos lo han dicho! Que algún día encontraremos a ese alguien especial, esa persona que nos complementa y que por más que no queramos aceptar, siempre pensamos en ella, y que por esa persona somos capaces de hacer las tonterías más grandes que nos podamos imaginar. ¿A que es un pensamiento muy lindo?

Sí, sí, bueno, lamentablemente para la mayoría de la sociedad esto solo se puede lograr con la unión de dos personas de DIFERENTE sexo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Incluso yo pensaba igual, que mí final feliz solo podría ser conmigo utilizando un hermoso vestido blanco, caminando por el ancho pasillo de una gran y magnifica iglesia, adornada hermosamente solo para mí, y a mi lado, a mi padre, feliz de llevarme del brazo hasta llegar al final del pasillo y encontrarme con ÉL, el amor de mi vida y la persona que me haría feliz todos los días de mi vida.

Pero entonces llegó ella, Luka Megurine, a romper todos mis esquemas sobre el matrimonio y lo que sería mi verdadero final feliz…

.

.

_"No sé lo que pienses tú, pero yo hasta hace poco creía que las bancas eran para sentarse, y bueno, tal vez para otras cosas interesantes…" Habló la de cabellera rosada, mientras me veía en aquella posición tan desastrosa. ¿Pero que podía decir? Apenas comenzaba a andar en patines, y eran un regalo de mi hermano, que se había ofrecido a enseñarme pero debido a su falta de tiempo libre y a mis grandes ganas de aprender, que salí sola ese día. "Bueno, no digo que no me agrade la vista." Dijo mientras volteaba a verme por detrás, y es donde caí en cuenta que llevar una falda cuando apenas aprendes a andar en patines es una mala idea. De inmediato me levante de mi incómoda posición que había adquirido, cuando al casi caerme fui a chocar contra la banca donde ella estaba sentada._

_"¿Q-qué….? ¡P-pervertida!" Puse mi mejor cara enojada cuando por fin logre ponerme de pie sin tambalearme, pero al parecer, esto solo le causo más gracia. "Idiota." Fue todo lo que pude decir, mientras me alejaba tambaleante, lejos de ella._

_"Un placer." Fue lo último que escuche de su parte, además de esa angelical risa suya. Una risa que sin esperar, logro sacarme una sonrisa. Porque está historia, apenas comenzaba. Corrección._

_Esta etapa de mi vida, apenas daba inicio. La primera parte de la etapa había concluido, esa, esa fue la primera vez que vi a Luka pervertida Megurine. Y sin duda alguna, no sería la última._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Estoy segura que más de alguna/o querrá lincharme, ¡y con razón! Pero bueno, tuve varios problemas, como que perdí para siempre mi computadora, que descanse en paz. :'C

Y bueno, la musa no me quiso ayudar para el capítulo final, así que me vino a joder para que escribiera esto por mientras ella piensa en si debe darme inspiración o no. Bah, al cabo que ni quería escribir la otra historia que anhelo con toda el alma subir después de acabar con "Detrás de la sonrisa".

Por mientras ella decide, les traeré esta serie de mini capítulos de esta pequeña historia que se llama "Etapas". ¡Hurra, por mi originalidad! Valga el bendito sarcasmo…

Pido disculpas y espero que les guste está introducción, que al primer comentario, subo el próximo capítulo titulado "Luka desquiciante Megurine".


	2. Luka desquiciante Megurine

.

.

.

* * *

¡Y por mis puerros, que no fue la última vez que vi a esa pechugona!

Ya había pasado cierto tiempo de aquel desastroso incidente, que por fin creí que lo había olvidado ¡es más! Hasta pensé que todo había sido un extraño y bizarro sueño, aunque por dentro sentía la necesidad de volver a verla, cosa que descarté de inmediato. Bueno, en fin, mi vida siguió su curso, y da el caso que uno de mis normales y aburridos días encontré al amor de mi vida…

"Es… ¡hermoso!" Grité o más bien, chille al ver un peluche de un pequeño pulpo rosa en una de esas máquinas en las que tienes que atrapar el peluche que quieres con una garra suspendida, un fraude, como decía mi hermano siempre que pasaba por delante de ella después de mandarle una mirada de odio, seguramente esa máquina era la razón que un día el llegará sin dinero y malhumorado a casa.

Incluso yo lo sabía, sabía que era probable que aun gastando toda mi quincena, jamás podría obtenerlo. Era mi amor prohibido, siendo separados tras un cristal. ¡Que cruel es el amor!

"Hmm…" Volteé hacia los lados, nadie me veía. Era el momento perfecto para actuar. Saqué varias monedas, después de verificar el precio del juego, me di cuenta que tendría tres oportunidades. Tres valiosas oportunidades para estar junto al amor de mi vida. ¿Qué? ¡Si hubieran visto el peluche, ustedes también lo hubieran amado!

Primer intento: Introduje las monedas a la máquina, tome la palanca y… ¡maldición! ¿Cómo hago esto? Está cosa… ¿Tenía límite de tiempo?

Segundo intento: ¡Bien, está vez, lo haré bien! Introduje las monedas y… ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo! ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿¡Cómo pudo caerse!? ¡Por mis puerros!

"Eh, tranquila…" Una respiración en mi oreja, una mano en mi hombro... ¿cabellos rosas?

"Tú…" Y ahí estaba, la pervertida del parque. Sonriendo tan inocentemente, y… ¿¡En dónde está poniendo esa mano!? "¡Aléjate!"

"Wow, wow, tranquila chica, tranquila. No voy a hacerte daño, solo me divierto viéndote perder." Y ahí está esa risa de nuevo.

"Hmp… La máquina es un fraude, no es mi culpa." Me defendí mientras le daba una leve patada a aquella estúpida máquina.

"Ja, tal vez deberías intentarlo una vez más. ¿La tercera es la vencida, no?" Me dijo mientras me sonreía, algo no me gusta de esa sonrisa. "O tal vez no es la máquina…" Siguió divagando mientras se acercaba y miraba más de cerca al peluche que intentaba sacar. "¡Oh, ya veo!"

"¿Qué?" Solté sin pensarlo, demasiado enfurruñada como para andarme con rodeos.

"No es la máquina." ¡De nuevo esa sonrisita, agh, me pone de nervios!

"¿Ah, no? Si no es la máquina, entonces ¿qué es?"

"Es el peluche."

"¿El peluche?" La miré con una ceja alzada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar mal de mí peluche? Por qué no importa como ¡ese peluche sería mío!

"Sí, sí." Respondió mientras asentía con la cabeza. "Lo que pasa es que él no es un peluche fácil" ¿De qué diablos hablaba? "Me ha dicho que no es un facilón como para irse a la primera contigo, que si quieres irte con él, dice que primero le invites a salir… una comida no estaría mal también." Sonrió de nuevo. ¡Sabía que esa sonrisa no era nada buena!

Resople indignada, mientras ella me seguía observando. Me di la vuelta e introduje mi última oportunidad, estaba lista ¡no! Preparadísima, esta vez lo haría, esta vez… ¿¡pero qué!? Antes de que pudiera siquiera prevenirlo, la muy descarada pechugona se abalanzó sobre mí, me quito la palanca del juego y… ¡obtuvo el peluche!

Me volteo a ver sonriente y se inclinó a recogerlo. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Después de todo esa estúpida chica de cabello rosa no era tan mala, algo pervertida, pero bueno. ¡Había obtenido mi peluche! Y eso era lo único que importaba, en ese momento, ¡amaba a esa chica!

¡Odiaba a esa chica! ¡Agh, estúpida pechugona de cabello rosa! Se había llevado a mí peluche, MÍ peluche. La muy desgraciada se lo había llevado, pero sin duda alguna lo que más me molesto no fue que fuera con mi dinero, no, ni siquiera su maldita sonrisa arrogante que me dirigió antes de irse, NO, ni mucho menos que ni siquiera me haya dicho su nombre, ¡NO! Jamás perdonare lo que me dijo antes de irse, ¡jamás!

"Bien, como te dije, no es un peluche fácil, así que estará esperando esa primera cita antes de irse contigo. Por mientras, yo lo cuidare hasta entonces. ¡Ah! Pero recuerda, si quieres ganar puntos, debes de pensar invitarme a mí también, eh… Hasta luego, chica puerritos." Fue lo último que dijo, mientras le daba una mirada a mis compras que había dejado en el suelo mientras intentaba ganar.

Y esa fue la segunda vez que la vi, y fue el momento en que Luka desquiciante Megurine, comenzaría a rondar en mis pensamientos todos los días.

.

.

.

* * *

_Como prometí, aquí está el segundo capítulo, algo más largo que el anterior._

_Agradezco muchos los reviews, favs, follows que le han dado a mi historia, ¡gracias! Espero no defraudarles y que les siga gustando. _

_Admito que este capítulo, más bien, la escena de la máquina de peluches, está inspirada en experiencia propia, solo que para mí no hubo una sexy Luka que me ayudará, la vida es cruel…_

_Y bueno, espero verles pronto y por mientras les dejo el título del siguiente capítulo, no sé, tal vez se animen con él y me dejen un review comentando que creen que pasará, o me den algunas ideas sobre que quieren que pase, ¡se acepta de todo!_

_¡Nos vemos en "Luka arrogante Megurine"!_


	3. Luka arrogante Megurine

.

.

.

* * *

"Grrr…" Ahí estaba ella, tan calmada, tan relajada, tan ¡insoportable! Como todos los sábados, en el mismo parque y en la misma banca donde nos conocimos la primera vez. Y no es que la estuviera acosando, claro que no. Solamente que todos los sábados pasaba por ahí, después de mi practica de atletismo con Gumi, y accidentalmente, sí, ACCIDENTALMENTE, volteaba a verla.

Parecía que ya era un ritual común para ella, todos los sábados llegaba a la misma hora, se sentaba en aquella banca, y mientras escuchaba música leía un libro. Después de media hora se levantaba y se acercaba a un pequeño puesto donde vendían galletas, compraba una bolsa y volvía a su lectura. Y como ya dije, no la acosaba, es solo que desde el lugar en el cual solía descansar después de mis prácticas se veía perfectamente la banca y en consecuencia ella también y todo lo que hacía. ¡Oh! Pero no solo vi eso, no, también muchas veces vi cómo tanto chicos como chicas se acercaban a ella, le coqueteaban y, ¡y la muy descarada no hacía nada por apartarlos! Es más, hasta les sonreía y les invitaba galletas. Lo único que me aliviaba ¿en serio? ¿Por qué me aliviaba? Como sea, lo único que me aliviaba, es que cuando las galletas se acababan, ella tomaba su mochila, guardaba sus cosas y se retiraba sin voltear a ver de nuevo a la persona en turno que se acercaba a ella.

En cierta forma, me llegué a plantear que pasaría si yo me llegaba a acercar a ella ¿Me invitaría galletas al igual que los demás y después me ignoraría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si yo llegaba y la invitaba a salir? ¡Esperen! No crean que por que me gustara, es solo que quería a mi peluche, solo eso. Y la única razón por la que no me acercaba era porque jamás había visto que lo trajera consigo, y así no puedo invitarla, mi peluche también tenía que estar.

Y fue cuando lo vi, un día en el que el patán en turno que se acercó, y no soporto que ella lo ignorará que se acercó por detrás y antes de que se pusiera la mochila al hombro, él la jalo de ella, provocando que se abriera, y ahí estaba, mi peluche… ella siempre lo había traído consigo, ¿me estaba esperando? Estaba dispuesta a ir a enfrentar al cretino aquel, está bien que la de cabellera rosa fuera una pervertida, insoportable, arrogante, idiota, y muchas cosas más, pero no era motivo para que le intentará hacer algo.

Me quede parada a unos pasos de mi escondite, digo, de mi lugar de descanso, solo para ver como ella se encargaba de aquel tipo en un instante. Tan rápido que ni siquiera fui consciente de como lo hizo, solo fui consciente de algo. De aquellos ojos zafiro que me observaron antes de que ella sonriera y volteara hacia mí.

Entre en pánico, y lo único que pude hacer, fue lo más fácil del mundo, y no, no fue desmayarme, sino… ¡correr! Correr como si no hubiera mañana, correr como si estuviera en una práctica con Gumi o como si hubiera comida esperando por mí.

Cuando sentí que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de aquel parque, paré. Las rodillas me temblaban y respiraba agitadamente, me lleve una mano a la frente y la sentí caliente, al igual que toda mi cara. Después de unos minutos, me di cuenta que mi corazón seguía acelerado y el recuerdo de esos ojos invadía toda mi mente…

Y esa fue la tercera vez que mi mirada se perdió en aquellos zafiros que tenía por ojos, Luka arrogante Megurine.

.

.

.

* * *

**Contestación a reviews sin cuenta:**

**ReikenNight: **Me alegro que mi historia te haya parecido interesante, espero que te siga gustando y espero verte por aquí de nuevo. Sí, y no será la última vez que Luka pervertida Megurine aparezca, tenlo por seguro :D ¡Gracias y nos vemos!

**Impifer: **Créeme que a mí también me sorprendieron bastante sus métodos, pero creo que a la Miku así le gusta :V Jajaja tengo que poner en práctica sus tácticas haber que sale -n- ¡Gracias por el review!

.

* * *

_Y aquí está el capítulo número 3, esta vez no hubo un encuentro oficial entre ellas pero era necesario esté capítulo -n- _

_Y fue más corto que el anterior, pero será compensado con 2 cosas._

_1. El próximo capítulo será más largo._

_2. Habrá una "cita"-"no cita" muy emocionante… próximamente. _

_Y eso, agradezco de nuevo los favs, follows y reviews que me dejan, ¡realmente los amo por ello! ;_; Y me animan muchísimo para poner a una Luka más perver -u- y una Miku más tsundere xD_

_Asdfsadf se me olvidaba poner el nombre del siguiente capítulo :S "Y su nombre es: Luka Megurine."_

_Ahora sí, nos vemos._


	4. Y su nombre es: Luka Megurine

.

.

.

Era el último sábado del mes, era un día fresco y estaba algo nublado, un día perfecto para mí. Una brisa fresca pasó por el parque, mientras caminaba hacia esa banca en especial, y la veía ahí, como todos los sábados, pero curiosamente esta vez no estaba sola. Algo extraño si me lo preguntan, después de todo nadie se atrevía a acercársele, bueno… al menos no antes de que ella comprara sus típicas galletas en el puesto cercano, era algo extraño, pero siempre era así.

Indecisa quede a unos metros de la banca, analizando el hecho de que posiblemente la chica con la que estaba sentada fuera amiga suya o algo más. Después de unos minutos observando hacia ellas, negué con la cabeza, sin duda alguna esa chica no venía con ella. Era algo obvio, más porque la de cabello rosa parecía algo irritada y sostenía en su rostro una incómoda sonrisa, lo sabía porque después de tanto tiempo viéndola conocía sus sonrisas. Estaba su sonrisa arrogante, la pervertida, la de felicidad mientras tomaba el paquete de galletas, la que demuestra que está en calma mientras lee su libro, la sonrisa amable que suele mostrar mientras invita de sus galletas, la sonrisa sarcástica mientras se aleja de los idiotas que intentan ligar con ella, y la de ahora, la sonrisa de incomodidad debido al hecho que no puede leer y no tiene sus galletas a lado.

"Hey." Me pare enfrente de ellas, la chica que la acompañaba me miro con disgusto, mientras que la idiota me volteo a ver con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en su cara. "Traigo comida y…"

"Sí, deja la comida y dime cuanto es para que te largues." ¿Quién se creía aquella chica? ¿Cómo alguien puede ser más insoportable que la chica de cabello rosa? Le miré un momento, dispuesta a responderle como se debía, pero me vi interrumpida.

"¿Así que al fin vienes, eh? Él creía que ya lo habías olvidado, y que jamás cumplirías con la primera cita."

"¡Ella!" Grité indignada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a cambiarle el sexo a mi peluche? ¡Era un ella, no un él!

"Vale, vale, era una broma. Ella está bien, ¿pero qué te hace creer que viene conmigo? O acaso, ¿solo me invitarás a mí a la cita? Mira que a mí no me importaría mucho, pero tal vez ella se ponga celosa." Soltó con una carcajada, y yo solo la mire con una ceja alzada. Ignorando a la otra chica que se nos quedaba viendo confundida, sorprendida y enojada a la vez.

"Pff, deja de jugar, sé claramente que la traes contigo, si no, jamás me hubiera acercado." Le corté su risa mientras bufaba y me cruzaba de brazos. Sonrió con diversión para después sacarla de su mochila, allí estaba mi peluche. La miré con una alegría casi infantil, cuando estuve a punto de tocarlo, ella la aparto de mi lado. "¡Ey!"

"¿Recuerdas? Primero la cita, después el peluche." Volvió a sonreír y guardo sus cosas, cuando se levantó y se acercó a mí, escuchamos la voz de la chica a la cual estábamos ignorando.

"¿Quién te crees que eres, eh?"

"¿Disculpa?" Le miré confundida, mientras ella me apuntaba con su dedo.

"¿Te crees lo máximo o qué? Estaba hablando con ella cuando tu apareciste así como si nada, si vas a intentar algo con ella espera tu turno que yo llegué primero."

"¿Disculpa?" Volví a repetir como tonta, la verdad es que no entendía nada. ¿Acaso ella pensaba que yo con esa estúpida chica…? ¡No! No podía ser verdad que pensara eso, sin duda alguna jamás podría ser eso posible. ¡Nunca!

"Sí que eres idiota. Ni siquiera eres bonita, no tienes ningún encanto, no entiendo que haces aquí, no mereces ni acercarte a ella." De acuerdo, eso sí que me había dolido, aunque sea un poco. Sabía perfectamente que yo no era la belleza andante, y que la chica de cabellera rosa que estaba a mi lado sin duda alguna podría compararse a una de esas modelos de revista, pero de saberlo a que te lo digan en tu cara, son dos cosas diferentes. Me quede muda, sin saber que responder, pero eso no importo ya que respondieron por mí.

"¿Disculpa? La que no tiene ningún encantó parece ser tú, al menos que pienses que hablar mal de las demás personas sea uno. No hay nada que odie más que ese tipo de personas." Entonces lo sentí, algo como una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, desde mi mano derecha, que era tomada por la izquierda de ella con fuerza y decisión. "Y si somos honestas, serías tú la que no merece acercarse a mí. Por qué después de todo, jamás te llame, ni siquiera hice un pequeño gesto que significara que quería tu compañía a mi lado. Y ella…" dijo acercándome hacia ella. "A ella la estuve esperando por semanas, así que adiós, y espero que no vuelvas a acercarte a mí." Me quedé muda y en shock, y lo único que pude hacer fue dejarme guiar por aquella molesta chica que había conocido.

"Así que… ¿me esperaste por semanas?" Hable por fin después de haber caminado un tiempo de la mano de ella. Estaba sorprendida, así que eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

"¡Ja! No te hagas ilusión puerritos, lo decía solo para fastidiar a la chica. Además, yo no fui la que te espere, era tu peluche, yo solo la acompañaba mientras leía." Eso fue lo que dijo, pero ¿eso era un sonrojo? Sonreí.

"Mientras comías galletas, eh." Susurre burlona, pero hubiera deseado no hacerlo al ver su sonrisa, esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"Oh, parece que alguien me estuvo espiando."

"¡Claro que no! Es solo que cerca de donde te sentabas esta mi lugar de descanso después de mis prácticas de los sábados." Respondí avergonzada. ¡Como odio a esta chica arrogante!

"Hmm… Sí, ahora que lo pienso, esa chica sí que estaba equivocada, ya que bueno, tu cuerpo es…" Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al ver esa mirada de nuevo, su mirada pervertida. "Apetecible."

"¡Pervertida!" Grite mientras me apartaba de ella, y me di cuenta de algo. ¡No nos habíamos soltado las manos! Al hacerlo pude apreciar que ella miro su mano algo ¿decepcionada?

"Así que ¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó, mientras mostraba una faceta indiferente y continuaba caminando. Con algo de desconfianza me volví a acercar mientras le contestaba.

"Estaba pensando en algo como un picnic, en un lugar especial que conozco." Me volteo a ver con una ceja levantada, a lo que rodé los ojos y le indique que me siguiera.

Aquel parque colindaba con uno de los pequeños bosques que rodeaban nuestra ciudad, lo que tenía de especial es que si te adentrabas al bosque por una parte especifica del parque, te encontrarías con un hermoso claro, donde había un pequeño lago escondido. Las personas no lo conocían, debido a que tampoco asistían mucho al parque, y si lo hacían se quedaban en la parte "civilizada" de él. Fue una suerte que lo encontrará, y debido a la paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba en él era que me gustaba tanto, y solía asistir allí cuando necesitaba relajarme, era un lugar importante para mí.

"¿Vamos al bosque?" Me preguntó después de un tiempo, la miré con los ojos entrecerrados ante la pregunta fuera de lugar que había hecho, era obvio que íbamos al bosque.

"Veo que te has dado cuenta, Einstein." Masculle con sarcasmo mientras seguía caminando. Paré al darme cuenta que ya no me seguía. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso el bosque te da miedo?" Comente burlona, para después darme cuenta de algo, de esa mirada pícara que me mandaba.

"Oh, así que vamos al OSCURO bosque." Dijo mientras me miraba burlonamente, y se acercaba a mí. "¿No pretenderás violarme o sí?" Me preguntó mientras reía, boqueé por alrededor de un minuto sin saber que responder ¿qué tenía está odiosa chica que al acercarse olvidaba el cómo hablar? "Es broma." Me volteé lo más rápida que pude, intentando ocultar cualquier emoción que las palabras de ella pudieran haberme causado. No tengo idea de si lo logre o no, solo fui consciente de que comencé a caminar de nuevo y ella me siguió, aunque claro, con esa desquiciante pero a la vez melodiosa risa.

Así que cuando vi su semblante sorprendido al llegar al lugar indicado, me dio orgullo, debía sentirse honrada de que la trajera aquí. No es que ella fuera importante para mí por traerla a mi lugar secreto, no, es solo, es solo que no quería que alguien me viera con ella si la llevaba a algún otro lugar, lo hacía por mi peluche, solo por él. Cuando la 'cita' se terminara, jamás la volvería a ver de nuevo… ya no más.

"¡Cuidado! ¿Estás bien?" Y ahí estaba ella, debajo de mí, con una sonrisa adolorida. Había estado tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no había visto por donde iba, y sin querer, resbale en una pequeña colina, ella se había dado cuenta y cuando trato de agarrarme cayó junto a mí, y en un intento por aminorar mi golpe ella se interpuso entre el suelo y yo.

"S-sí…" Con lentitud me levante sobre ella, sorprendida que no hubiera hecho un comentario pervertido o algo por el estilo… "¡Esa mano!" Grité mientras llevaba mi mano a su mejilla para apartarme de ella.

"Lo siento, lo siento… solo quería revisar que estuvieras bien." Se reía mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

"Lo estoy." Las dos nos quedamos calladas, mirando a diferentes partes. Ella al lago y yo la miraba a ella.

"¿Sabes? Es un hermoso paisaje, pero si no mal recuerdo, hablaste de comida y… muero de hambre, hoy no compre mis galletas." Habló después de un tiempo, mientras me miraba y sonreía. Me limite a asentir mientras sacaba las cosas de la canasta, que por milagro había sobrevivido a nuestra caída. Vi sorpresa en sus ojos al ver las cosas que sacaba.

"¿Esas son… son albóndigas de atún?" ¿Qué le sucede a esta chica? ¿Acaso eso es saliva?

"Eh… sí, lo son. ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Eres alérgica o algo por el estilo?"

"¿Qué? ¡No, no, no hay ningún problema!"

"De acuerdo…" Por si las dudas, creo que mejor las alejo de ella. Esperen. Comencé a mover las albóndigas de un lado al otro, y casi muero de risa al ver que ella las seguía con la mirada. Vi que en algunos momentos parecía que se resistía a caer en la tentación de verlas, pero al final siempre caía y las seguía. "¿Quieres una?"

"Hmm… Sí, una no me vendría mal." Entrecerré los, así que ahora se haría la que no las quería, de acuerdo, veamos cuanto aguanta.

"¡Bien! Entonces una para ti y las demás para mí." Respondí sonriente mientras me llevaba una a la boca. "Deliciosa." Ella me miraba con la boca abierta, cerré un momento los ojos para hacer más realista la actuación de gozo al comerla. Cuando los volví a abrir, ella estaba sobre mí. "¿¡Pero qué…!?"

"De acuerdo, dame las albóndigas y nadie saldrá lastimado." ¿Era en serio? Bueno, creo que su mirada seria me daba la respuesta.

"Vale…" Susurre y ella sonrió apartándose de mí, a lo que sonreí y me eche a correr gritando. "¡Nunca~!"

"¡Oye, tú, chica puerros! ¡Vuelve con mis albóndigas!" Y así fue como corrí por mi vida, ya que después de voltear una vez, y ver esa mirada asesina en ella, sabía que no me iría bien cuando me atrapará. Como había dicho, cuando me atrapó, además de quitarme las albóndigas y después de ponerlas en un lugar seguro, me ataco a base de cosquillas.

Después de que me hiciera pedir piedad, y que las dos volviéramos a respirar con normalidad, comimos y charlamos un poco. Y fue cuando por fin le di nombre a la arrogante y desquiciante chica que conocí. Por fin tuve un nombre con el cual insultarla, ella era, Luka insoportable Megurine.

"Así que… fue una buena cita." Comenté mientras las dos estábamos sentadas viendo hacia el lago después de comer.

"Lo fue. Toma." Ahí estaba, mi peluche. Curiosamente, ya no sentía mucha alegría al pensar en no volverla a ver otra vez, con una pequeña sonrisa lo tomé y lo acerque a mi pecho. "¿Cuál será su nombre?"

"¿Eh?" La mire confundida. Ella rodó los ojos y siguió hablando.

"Quisiera saber el nombre que le darás. La mayoría le da un nombre a sus peluches ¿no? Tú pareces una de esas personas." Termino con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que yo hice un puchero. Pero después de unos segundos de verla, sonreí. Tenía el nombre perfecto.

"Tako." Susurre, mientras ahogaba una risa en el peluche. Ella me vio mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

"Que original." Murmuro sarcástica, para después levantarse a lo que la imite. "Bueno, hasta luego, Miku, Tako." Y sonriendo se fue, sin escuchar mi último comentario.

"Luka, su nombre es, Tako Luka." Sonreí, por aquella broma personal que había hecho. Sin duda alguna era Tako Luka.*

Y esa fue la cuarta vez que me deje atrapar por ella…

* * *

.

.

.

Y después de haber subido el capítulo, me doy cuenta de dos cosas. 1: olvide poner estas contestaciones. ¡Lo siento!

**Guest 1 y 2:** Que bien que ¿les haya gustado? Jajaja no sé si es la misma persona, creo que sí, pero como quiera, ¡gracias por los reviews!

**ReikenNight:** Jajaja ¡gracias! Puff y esto apenas comienza, estas dos sí que saben cómo encontrarse de las maneras más extrañas xD ¡Voila! Aquí está la cita, espero que te haya gustado :3 ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Y 2: Olvide decir que **_Tako_**: significa pulpo, pero también significa pervertido. Así que cuando dice que su nombre es Tako Luka, hace referencia a su primer encuentro donde pensó que Luka era una pervertida. Así que el nombre del peluche es pervertida Luka. xD

.

.

.

* * *

_¿Y aquí está? Ok, soy un desastre haciendo citas románticas u_u (?) _

_No sé por qué, pero cuando escribí esto me imagine a Miku gritando ¡Esa no es una cita romántica y, y, y, mucho menos una cita de verdad! Creo que ya me traume con la Miku Tsundere. xD_

_Bueno, me estoy yendo por las ramas, a lo importante. Espero que les haya gustado o que tan siquiera haya podido sacarles una pequeña sonrisa, si es así, espero su review. Con sus ideas, comentarios, criticas, lo que gusten. :D_

_Sin más, el título del siguiente capítulo que ya se está escribiendo. "Un nuevo idiota y Luka Megurine."_

_¿Me dejarán un review, verdad? Lo veo en sus ojos… ¡lo desean! èwè_

_¡Gracias y nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
